


ab aeterno

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, it’s Dean’s birthday we’re celebrating fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Just because you’re dead, doesn’t mean you’re not still the birthday boy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	ab aeterno

_“Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you...”_

Dean was slowly awoken by the sound of his angel’s deep, rough, slightly off-key voice. He wondered why Castiel wasn’t in bed _with_ him, angel body warmth all pressed up against him, arms entwined around him like they always were in the mornings.

Dean rolled over and looked to see Cas slowly coming in the doorway, arms laden with a breakfast tray. _“Happy birthday, dear De-ean,”_ he sang, smiling shyly as he set the tray on Dean’s lap. _“Happy birthday to you.”_

Dean rubbed his eyes, looking down. The most perfect-looking (and smelling) apple pie was in front of him, complete with a bowl of vanilla ice cream on the side and decorated with one single birthday candle. Dean was normally delighted when Cas set his latest baking creation in front of him, the angel having become a very adept baker in their time in Heaven together. But right now Dean felt confused. “Uh, babe? Not that I’m not thrilled at the idea of having pie for breakfast...but why the candle? And the song?”

“It’s your birthday, Dean,” said Cas, sitting beside him on the bed. “I would have thought that was obvious.”

“I don’t exactly _have_ birthdays anymore, dude. I’m dead.”

“I wasn’t going to let this one go by without marking the occasion. This birthday in particular is special.” Cas smiled at him. “Today, Dean...you are a millennial.”

Dean blinked. “Uh, hate to break it to you, Cas, but I’m firmly Gen X.”

“No, I meant...” Cas looked mildly annoyed, and Dean grinned cheekily. Guess the angel _did_ get words wrong sometimes. “In Earth years, you are exactly 1000 years old today.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “A thousand...” He whispered wonderingly, and stared at the candle wedged lovingly in the center of the pie’s lattice crust.

“I thought 1000 candles might be excessive, so I just put one. For your first millennium.” The angel chuckled. “I’d say ‘make a wish’, but-”

“Everything I want is right here,” Dean finished for him, smiling at his angel. He leaned down and blew out the candle, then pulled Cas in for a birthday kiss. “Thank you, babe. This is...really great.”

Cas held up two spoons. “Shall we dig in?”

Dean had kinda been hoping to eat the pie and ice cream off the angel’s body instead, but he decided birthday sex could wait (just as long as it didn’t wait _too_ long). He took a spoon and pulled the candle out. He considered it for a moment. “I guess...one little millennium is just a drop in the bucket compared to eternity.” Dean knew Cas thought the world of him, but the fact was that he was one single human, and this was an _angel_. After all this time, he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it—how could he matter so much to a being so much greater than himself?

Cas exhaled sympathetically, taking Dean’s hand. “Dean, I may be as old as creation itself, but the time before I knew you...it’s all a hazy memory to me now. That was a very different Castiel, a Castiel who had no purpose, no agency. It was an existence, nothing more. In many ways, I don’t consider my _life_ to have started until I rescued you from Hell.” Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s. _“You_ made me come alive.”

Dean’s heart swelled at that, and he kissed the angel again. And again. And again.

“So wait,” he said, pulling back. “If your life didn’t begin until you met me...does that make _me_ the older man in this relationship?” Dean grinned cheekily.

Cas closed his eyes, suddenly very much feeling his age. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Get over here, _sugar baby,”_ the thousand year-old laughed, pulling his angel toward him by the waist and eagerly digging into some delicious birthday pie.


End file.
